User blog:THEJJRAT/SourceChain
Theme: Midnight City Body Mod Base Form Sex *Male Proportions *CP Now has the exact proportions of a furry femboy. Also cat ears. Hair *CP No hair at all, excluding the stuff on my head. Short hair. Color *CP Taffy pink hair, pink eyes Extra Bits *Prehensile Limb: A feline tail (without bones) Affinity *Heart Augments Strength *CP Endurance *CP Logic *CP Resolve *CP Charisma *CP Appeal *CP Empathy *CP Flexibility *CP Fertility *CP Powers Shapeshifting *Alt-Form Shift *Combat Shifting Alt Chain Builder Starting Point *Stranded: Start with no Complications or Accommodations. Exchange Rate *Favored: Gain three Accommodations for every two Complications you choose. Accommodations *Universal Power *Alt-Form Armoire *Singular Power Pool *Benched: Your Jumper has infinite companion slots. This means they can "companion" any number of people, and import whoever they choose – but are limited to the number of active companions by Not Alone. *Companions Can Take Drawbacks: Now your Jumper's companions can get extra CP by taking drawbacks. This only includes personal drawbacks, nothing that effects the rest of the world – unless the Jumper and all other companions take that drawback as well. *CP Donation: Jumper's companions can benefit from any CP the Jumper doesn't use on other things. Whether or not the companion has to be imported, or even active, to benefit is up to you. *Unlimited Drawbacks: Jumper is a big guy. I'm sure they can handle a little extra challenge. Gets rid of that pesky drawback limit, so you can buy all the stuff (or die trying). *The Entourage: Any number of companions can now be imported for free, but won't get any CP. At least the gang is all here. *Batch Job: You can now choose to take the same perk, item, or drawback multiple times. When applicable, this stacks exponentially for drawbacks, and linearly for perks. Complications *Scars Stay With You *Blind Chain: By chance, design, or extensive mental alteration, your Jumper will always be ignorant of the settings they visit. Or maybe they visit worlds that haven't been recorded at all. Maybe your Jumper isn't even aware of the mechanics or cause behind their multiversal adventure. *As You Were: Just because your Jumper changed worlds, doesn't mean they get a new lease on life. Your Jumper is stuck with who and what they are. This only effects the background or origin section of each jump. This Complication can be taken up to three times, each time with a different focus. (Same Age) *Pants Problem: Flip a coin to determine your Jumper's gender each jump. This cannot be subverted through any power, ability, perk, illusion, hot/cold water, or magic belts. *No OC Companions: Unless they appeared in canon, you can't take them as a companion. Whether or not you want to cheese this by saying Random Bystander #3449261 is acceptable, or restricting the possibilities to named characters is up to you. Note: I'm still going to bring 8+ "active" companions, and ignore Not Alone. I'll have to donate to any companion outside those numbers for them to benefit from perks and items, though. They can also always buy items. Pokemon Trainer Heads = male Region *Kalos Age *19 Identity *Drop In Starter *Riolu (mental bond) Perks *Survival Training *Combat Training *Pokeglot Items *Free: Bag, PokeGear, PokeDex, 5x Pokeballs, 3x Potions, Hat *50k PokeDollars *Rebreather *Medical Kit *Handgun *Echorecorder *Snag Machine Drawback *Crippled *Swarmed *Marked *Wanted *Damned ' ' I woke up today. Somehow. The last thing I remember was the panic and the evacuation sirens. A giant disembodied Chris Pratt head was about to devour the Earth, and Lord President Steve Easterbrook was gathering the best humans around to escape with him to Saturn. But I'm alive, I guess? But it's different. I don't know how to explain it, but it's like I woke up on another planet. Except there's humans. Except there's also these weird giant yellow rats that shoot lightning and make all of the rules. Is this what Saturn looks like? But I got excluded from the President's evacuation party.. He personally wrote me a letter detailing how much of a failure I am and how he would rather clean his hair with a toothbrush than even look at my hideous face. I remember spending the next few hours crying in my bedroom and awaiting the sweet release of death, my worthless excuse for a body being torn asunder by Chris Pratt's shiny teeth. Maybe he changed his mind? Maybe Chris Pratt decided to spare humanity, ushering in a new age of human-Chris Pratt headian peace, the Prattster giving us the secrets of bioengineering and possibly even the universe itself? I also woke up wearing this weird backpack. I don't usually wear backpacks. I don't usually wear things. I found a few stacks of money and a pistol, among other things, and a small tattered note. It said something staying here for ten years, and how I was given a number of free items and "perks" to "start out with". The little thing place where people put their names was burnt to shit, though, so oof. After gaining the courage to walk into the nearby town, fearing that Lord President Steve Easterbrook would see me and laugh in my face just for existing, I walked past a moderately sized sign reading "Vaniville Town". I then tripped on a rock, which is when I realized I had a prosthetic fucking leg. I immediately cried out in horror and started to shake, sobbing as I clawed at my robo leg that was once a meaty leg. I was then attacked by a bunch of purple bats, who just swarmed around me and kamikaze'd me in the face. I struggled to fend the fiends off, punching them out of to sky and tearing them in half and shit, pulling out this weird red and white ball and bashing some bat with it. Then a few police cruisers arrived, opening fire and killing most of the demonic creatures. "YOU'RE UNDER ARREST! PLACE YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD!" yelled a police captain. "HOLY SHIT WHAT DID I DO I'M SORRY" I yelled, raising my hands. "He's got a weapon!" a SWAT officer said, the officers taking aim. I panicked, and threw the ball at them like an idiot. But then it opened, materializing a cute blue fox thing. I'm making a living by stealing pokemon with my snag machine and selling them off to hobos and criminals. I'm also a freelance plumber, but I have to bounce around toilet hotspots to dodge the mafia and the police. Take a Jangmo-o using the snag machine, give it to Delsin https://m.bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Kalos_League Cosmic Warehouse Utilities *Electricity *Local net *Gravity Link Structures *Shelving *Terminal *Housing *Workshop *Medbay Misc *Stasis Pod *Food Supply *Metal Exosuit InFAMOUS After landing on tails, Snow is still male. Starting City *Empire City Origin *Age: 19 (doing a house rule where I'm just eternally 19, so I'll ignore these later on) *Drifter Conduit Type *Neon, because it's good for scaling cities and it looks cool *Video, because laser swords Additional Powers *Strength *Subdue *Stamina *Extra Power Gear 3 Supplies *Light Body Armor, because I'm probably going to get mugged here *Bioconverter, for whenever I'm in a setting without technology *Hardened Laptop *Bug-Out Kit *Parachute *SPAS-12 Shotgun Drawbacks *Habit *Remnant *Emotion *Inked ' ' Wake up in the condo Go to Seattle and befriend Delsin "Dude! Is that a freakin' a pokemon?!" he names the jangmo-o Reggie Metro 2033 After landing on heads, Snow is still male. Location *Surface Background *Drop In Skills *Mentor: You have a solid understanding of both the methods and demeanor to pass on knowledge, this won't make you a groundbreaking educator, but you can handle an apprentice commendably. *Crazy old man: People are less likely to consider you a threat, even if you wander into their secret base (it helps if you have a good reputation). Intentional hostility will still be met in kind, but if your transgression was based in good intentions (or a plausible lie), you may be let off without harm. *The Big Score: It's what every STALKER dreams of finding, a secret government bunker, a map of the rumored "Metro 2", a database of old-world technology. So long as you keep searching, clues as to the whereabouts of such treasures will be made known to you, trials and tribulations will block your path, but if you keep pushing incredible wonders will be yours for the taking. *Gunner: You have enough accuracy to make it into most modern infantry forces and can operate 20th century (or technically equivalent) firearms competently. *The Mushroom Treatment: Remain perfectly healthy regardless of you have enough. (Does not protect against spoiled or irradiated food) (correct this) Items *The Basics (free): 1 Head-mounted flashlight, 1 Hand-Charger, 1 Gas mask with enough filters for 2 hours on the surface, 1 Trench knife, your choice of a medium-sized backpack or tactical webbing, and a set of rugged clothing. Standard issue post-apocalyptic survival gear. *Military Grade Round: 1 high-quality pre-war bullet per year, can be loaded into the gun of your choice or traded for a decent meal. *Lighter and Journal: This handheld lighter, shaped like a rifle cartridge, always lights when you open it, illuminates out to ~10 feet, and stays lit indefinitely (no you can't drain infinite lighter fluid from.it). The journal is roughly the size of a clipboard, the paper on it automatically updates to give the holder an itemized "to-do list", and the embedded compass gives a route to the nearest active settlement (you may have it ignore the last settlement you departed from). *Duplet: Your classic double barrel shotgun, remade with the finest quality junk the Metro has to offer. 20 Shells per month. *Enviroment Gear: This improvised HAZMAT suit used in many surface expeditions provides respectable protection against radiation and toxin exposure, giving you more time to get out alive. The suit will retain this protection even when covered in bullet holes. In addition, your watch is upgraded with a visibility indicator, which keeps track of illumination and factors like camouflage, and a timer that automatically keeps track of mask filters, oxygen tanks, and the like. *Bastard SMG: The quintessential Metro gun. Probably the cheapest automatic available down here. The Bastard isn't known for its accuracy or reliability (if anything, quite the opposite), but this gun shines as a bullet hose, even beating out the Kalash and RPK in terms of effective firepower. That replacement parts are commonplace doesn't hurt either. Comes with 60 rounds per month. *Volt Driver: Who knew railguns were so simple? Also known as the "Hellbreath", this weapon uses magnetism to fire ball bearings semi-automatically with all the power of a sniper rifle. The downside is that the firing mechanism must be recharged manually and it discharges with all the noise of a.conventional firearm (suppressors won't help here). Comes with 30 ball bearings per month. Drawbacks *Breaking... Chickens? *War Hero *Sudden Encounter *Spooky *Hardcore Delsin Rowe's build Origins *Drop In Perks *Gunner Items *The Basics *Military Grade Round *Mushrooms *Bigun Riolu's build Perks *Gunner **Strelok Items *The Basics (free): 1 Head-mounted flashlight, 1 Hand-Charger, 1 Gas mask with enough filters for 2 hours on the surface, 1 Trench knife, your choice of a medium-sized backpack or tactical webbing, and a set of rugged clothing. Standard issue post-apocalyptic survival gea *Volt Driver Reggie's build Perks *Spartan ' ' After their powers are witnessed, they are kidnapped by Nazi stalkers and taken to the Metro, the Fuhrer planning to weaponize them in order to take over D6. They wake in a lab in a stalag, somewhere in Chekhovskaya, where the Fuhrer attempts to convince them to join the Reich. They escape quietly, witnessing the Nazi army train to take over D6. "Slava! Slava! Slava!" They attend the Polis Peace Conference, planning to assassinate the Fuhrer, and learn of the Red's plans. They follow the Rangers to D6, looking to defuse the situation and prevent the Virus from being used by any side. They stop Artyom from killing the Dark Ones Assassinate the Fuhrer https://metrovideogame.wikia.com/wiki/Military-Grade_Rounds https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Q9jjoTyzAn4 Steven Universe Coin flips are sorta irrelevant, because gems Background *Gem (Homeworld) (Noble, Lapis Lazuli) Perks *Now Your Voice Is Crystal-Clear!: And now that you can sing, you'll sing with so much glee! You'll always sound nice when folks listen to you, whether pop or metal's flowing through you! *He Was Incredible!: Rather than being terrified for the well-being of those you love who happen to be heroes, you often find yourself cheering them on in their endeavors, improving both their morale and your own. *Gimme The Bits: When it comes to food preparation, you've got it down pat! This is likely because you actually have to eat, as opposed to being an immortal alien. Even the leftovers of your cooking are considered good enough for young children to eat! *Bubbler Technique: You have a special Gem technique that you can use to bubble small objects, such as Gem cores, and teleport them to the Crystal Gem temple (Or your warehouse, once this jump is over). This technique prevents Gems from reforming while they're inside the bubble, but it's fairly easy for a living subject to escape its bubble. *Tolerable Antagonist: You might be a bit antagonistic at times - maybe even a jerk. But the more people get to know you, it seems they'll forgive your faults and flaws a little easier. At the very least, if you want to reconcile with an enemy, they'll be willing to give you a chance more often than not. *Gem Weapon: You have gone through rigorous mental training and meditation to perfect the art of the Gem Weapon. This weapon.can be any kind of melee weapon, from a sword to a hammer to a shield, though generally it's based on your personality. This weapon is more an extension of yourself than it is a mere weapon, and while it's in your hands, you can control its length and size. It will also have minor magical traits - For example, Steven's shield provides a wave of feedback when struck. It's a laser shooting staff thing, similar to Pearl's, except it matches Lapis Lazuli's color scheme. *Gem Power: Your Gem has a special power within it, something that humans would call magic- Beyond the pale, your Gem has a personality- themed magical power such as Sapphire's Premonitions or Lapis Lazuli's Hydrokinesis. While powerful, this power is very draining, and requires intense concentration to wield. **(hint: it's Lazuli's hydrokinesis) *Gem Science And You: It's not all warp pads and turning rocks into polymorphic sentient rocks, you know! Gemkind has communications and weapons technology far beyond that of humanity – or, so goes the estimate. Now you, at least, know a good number of its secrets. With the right time and materials, you could construct a starship with powerful cannons, escape pods, and the curious shape of a giant hand, as well as robonoids of various sizes to fix any broken Gem technology you find. It might take them a while, though. Items *Fridge Full Of Cookie Cats: This portable refrigerator contains a seemingly unlimited supply of Cookie Cat ice cream/cookie sandwiches! Just in time, too, they're being discontinued. The Warehouse is short on food, so this helps a little. *Book Collection: You are now the proud owner of two complete hardcover sets – The Unfamiliar Familiar series, chronicling the adventures of the witch Lisa and her falcon familiar Archimicarus as they search for her kidnapped father, and the No Home Boys series, following two young hobos on their trip across the country. Helps Snow pass the time, and Delsin can borrow a few, too. *Stash of Three-Dollar Bills: Each of these bills, 1000 in all, is worth $3. Funny, that. On one side, a segmented snake appears, and on the other, a very prominent diamond. That couldn't possibly mean anything. *Gem Destabilizer: This small, taser-like rod is designed to destabilize and disable the projected forms of Gems quickly. However, Half-Gems are resistant to it, and non-Gem life is completely immune. Nothing, it seems, can change that. *Van: This van seats two, can roll with ease, and is well-suited for carrying heavy loads of cargo and equipment. Nice to finally have some transportation. *Beach City Banquet: Well, this is convenient! It seems wherever you go, you'll find a baker's dozen from the Big Donut waiting for you when you sit down to rest, or some Beach Citywalk Fries (or fry bits) when you need something on the go. Now that's hospitality! *Magic Animal: You have a mysterious, magical animal that likes to hang out around you - a mystic familiar of sorts! Said familiar has a powerful intuition, a sonic screech/roar, and is rather fast. It even has a small pocket dimension hidden in its fur or feathers. However, it cannot speak at all, due to not being sapient, and is prone to acting on impulse. This creature does not count as a Companion. **It's a lion. Named Lion. Lion is a good boy. *Kindergarten Machine. This hulking, virus-like machine is one of the very same kind you can find in the Earth's Kindergatern, and it functions like any other- It drills into the ground, plants a gemstone "seed" that you provide, which then sucks out the minerals in the ground and turns them into a fully-fledged Gem, with all the powers and weaknesses that entails. Of course, their personality, abilities and caste are determined by the gem you put in the ground- All Rubies are the same, so on and so forth. Normally, this process takes hundreds (if not thousands) of years, but this particular machine seems to be able to shorten that to just a year. It should be noted that more powerful gems take more resources out of the earth, and were you to put a unique kind of gem in the ground, then it would be on an even power level with someone like Rose Quartz. Using Diamonds will yield a similar result- It seems this machine cannot create Diamond-Caste gems. Additionally, the accelerated growth of gems planted by this machine appears to be a unique quality of this particular one. Attempting to reverse engineer it will provide machines that serve the same purpose, but they'll take the intended amount of time (ie: longer than you have). You can make as many gems as you like per jump, but you can only take 8 with you at a time as companions. Any extras, you'd need to leave behind. **I have no idea what to do with this thing, but God, does it look cool. Might want to tinker with it a little, too. *That's Why They Believe In Us: You may import up to 3 Companions as any Background (with the caveat that Crystal Gems cannot import Homeworld Gems and vice-versa), granting them an amount of CP to spend based on their Background: Drop-Ins get 500 CP to spend. Drawbacks *Cat Fingers: Has Lapis ever shapeshifted? (Might also screw up video and neon, but Beach City is too small for those to be useful anyway) *They're Coming: Someone has sent a team to destroy you – four mercenary (or possibly permanently contracted) Gems affiliated neither with the Homeworld nor with Rose Quartz and her army (or at the very least not really caring who they break). They have access to weapons and equipment on par with anything you could field against them en masse – so this will be a contest of personal strength. They are crafty, deceptive, and they willcatch you alone when they challenge you to a fight – a fight nobody can interrupt or interfere in. Should you manage to defeat all four, they will take you on all together at once in your final year, four-against-one, before finally fusing with one another in a last bid at utterly crushing you. Their names? Jadeite, Nephrite, Kunzite, and Zoisite, of course. Should you defeat their fused form Beryl, they will at last depart in peace. Note: Delsin is a half-gem, Riolu and Reggie are drop-ins and have given Delsin their leftover points. Delsin is half-pearl, his gem attached to his right wrist. Delsin Rowe's build Delsin Rowe's Perks *Now Your Voice Is Crystal-Clear! *Hybrid Physiology: Your unique biological makeup, impossible as it is, just sort of works. This benefit, surprisingly enough, also extends to any other strange additions you may have in your biology - never be bothered by contradicting biology again! *Bubbler Technique *Gem Weapon: It's a chain. *Gimme The Bits Delsin Rowe's Items *Temple Room Access: You have access to a mysterious, ancient gem structure. It serves as a safe haven, with a magic door that only you can enter. This door will appear either in the Crystal Gems' temple, in a Homeworld structure far away from Beach City and connected to the warp network, or in an inconspicuous ruin near Beach City (Your choice). By holding up your Gem (Or a gemlike keystone, if you have no Gem) to the door, then you will enter a room made to match your personality and aesthetic, themed after your gem (Or any gem you choose as your keystone). If you like, you can use it as a storage facility, but it's not actually very large. In addition, you or people you can trust can create illusory but tangible objects within the room by asking it. Just be careful not to overload it- Trying to create an entire illusory person might be too complex a task for it and may result in dismemberment if they go out of your control. The room's illusory objects cannot leave the room, and will disappear if you try to bring them out. It's nice not having to pay for an apartment. *Fire Salt: This bottle of various mystic spices is capable of inducing an extreme spice reaction in any who ingest it – too much, in fact, will cause the consumer to literally start spitting fire. It refills every week. *Wacky Sack Novelty Backpack: This backpack, featuring a multitude of pockets and styled after a common food item, is useful for carrying various tools! (styled after a cheese burger) *Ukelele: This small instrument serves as a nice accompaniment to any songs you may just happen to burst into. Gives Delsin a hobby between jumps. *Stash of Three-Dollar Bills Drawbacks *Cat Fingers: It'll mess up his video wings a little. *I Am A (Dysfunctional) Conversation: Much like Garnet, you are actually two people fused into one by some means. However, unlike Ruby and Sapphire, neither half of "you" likes the other at all. Delsin now has Bad Karma Delsin inside of him, constantly trying to get him to do villainous out-of-character shenanigans. I'm also assuming they are capable of unfusing (like in Keystone Motel). Riolu's Build Perks *Now Your Voice Is Crystal-Clear! Drawbacks *Cat Fingers: Because he can't really shapeshift. Except for evolution, I guess? *Unintelligible: You don't even speak most of the time, and what little you do say is utterly incomprehensible to everyone. Kinda the same as before, but it still screws with Snow's pokeglot, making it a little harder to coordinate battles. Reggie's Build Perks *Now Your Voice Is Crystal-Clear! Reggie's Drawbacks *Cat Fingers: Ditto. *Unintelligible: Also ditto. *Anon and the Cool Kids: You do not appear to be very good at this "integrity" thing. Your willingness to do just about anything to impress the more popular teenagers in town may very well be your downfall. Reggie's gonna try to impress Riolu uwu ' ' I shrugged off my new memories, Find lazuli's mirror Bubble Jasper Bring Peridot. Why wouldn't you? Team Fortress 2 Coin landed on tails, female. Build Background *Drop-In Team *RED Perks *Mannly Merchant: Gotta do something with all these hats. *Scottish Resistance: Rocket jumping sounds pretty cool. *Eureka Effect *Disciplinary Action: Slapping makes them go faster... Imagine the possibilities. *Yellow Cloud of Death: Bombs away! Items *Three free weapons: Baby Face's Blaster, Lollichop, and C.A.P.P.E.R *Crate of Hats *Australium bar *Sandvich: As this point, I'll take all the food I can get. *Unusual Hat Crates: These are cute. And stupidly valuable. *Strange Weapon Crate: I'm going to fanwank that this includes all the other weapons in the game. I couldn't go on not having a ham shank *Spellbook: Baby's first spellbook. Going to fanwank that this works in other settings, otherwise it would be pretty useless post-jump *Pyrovision Goggles: I have points to kill. With love and snuggles uwu Drawbacks *Weapon Twirler *Jarate Master *Merasmus Mania Delsin's Build Delsin gets the Neon Annihilator? Perks *Scottish Resistance *Disciplinary Action: Hey, I can slap people. I'm looking forward to that. Items *Three free weapons: Soda Popper, Thermal Thruster, and the Neon Annihilator. He'll be a more flexible class, raining down smoke and neon before delivering a burst of soda-powered shotgun shells into somebody's face when he drops onto the battlefield. The annihilator is a portable ammo bag. *Sandvich: Can't shoot smoke at burly Russians and shit-talking Australians on an empty stomach. *Enemy Briefcase: I'm fast. They'll divert their attention to me, I'll escape, you guys steal their intelligence. Drawbacks *Merasmus Mania *Weapon Twirler *Jarate Master: Delsin is now a piss throwing madman, oh no, watch out, he's got a jar of piss Peridot's Build Origin *Drop-In Perks *N/A Items *Three free weapons: Pomson 6000, the Manmelter, and the Eureka Effect. Seemingly the finest tools created by these humans. *Sandvich: This is apparently an "edible" healing device, made from... animals. And plants. You have to put it in your communications array? If I have to... *RoBro 4000: Finally, something to replace my flask robonoids! *Engineer PDAs Drawbacks *Merasmus Mania We decided to leave behind our pokemon this time, since Moscow wasn't exactly Kalos. "These will be suitable replacements for my equipment." Peridot said, inspecting her Pomson. "I'm surprised humans could manufacture such sophisticated weaponry... This isn't too far off from standard issue quartz wea-" she said, looking down the Pomson's knob scope thing and accidentally pulling the trigger, the resulting laser beam plowing through a scout's luscious Crafty Hair. "Oh my god! My hair! My beautiful hair!" the scout panicked, collapsing to his knees and grabbing handfuls of his burnt locks, rocking back and forth and sobbing profusely. ".... Whoops. My bad." Peridot squeaked. Recruit the Scout Fallout: New Vegas Landed on tails, female. Origin *Wild Card Location *Goodsprings Perks *Bloody Mess *Groodalicious *Silent Running *Finishing Touches Items *Pip-Boy (Pimp-Boy 3 Billion) *Snow Globes *Vault 13 Canteen *Sunset Sarsaparilla Crate *Nuka Cola Vending Machine *Refrigerator *Sierra Madre Vending Machine: Star Trek replicator lite *Holorifle *Tomahawk *1969 Comeback Special Leather Jacket *Stealth Suit Mk II *Vault o' Bots Companions *Pack Brahmin *Golden Gecko *Companions (Delsin, Peridot, Scout) Drawbacks *Courier 6 *Ants Misbehavin' x5 *Almost Makes You Wish For a Nuclear Winter *Guardian of the Wastes Delsin's Build Items Drawbacks *Almost Makes You Wish For a Nuclear Winter *Guardian of the Wastes Scout's build Perks Items Drawbacks *Almost Makes You Wish For a Nuclear Winter *Guardian of the Wastes Peridot's Build Origin *Wild Card Items *Pip-Boy: It's not my holographic interface, but it's something. *Pulse Gun: Caleb just bought an army of robots. My superior deductive skills indicate that this means there are equally dangerous robots roaming this planet. And what if they rebel?! Drawbacks *Almost Makes You Wish For a Nuclear Winter *Guardian of the Wastes *Not SPECIAL: Luck ' ' "Look who's waking up over here." The checkered suited man stomped on the cigar "Can we just get this over with already?" "Maybe Khans shoot people without lookin' 'em in the face. But I ain't a fink, dig?" the man said, before reaching into his jacket. He pulled out what looked to be a silver poker chip, shining from the light of the moon. "You've made your last delivery, kid. Sorry you got twisted up in this scene." "From where you're kneeling, this must seem like an 18-karat run of bad luck." he said, shooting a look at the gun and back at me "Truth is, the game was rigged from the start." BETHESDA SOFTWORKS PRESENTS AN OBSIDIAN ENTERTAINMENT PRODUCTION FALLOUT: NEW VEGAS Explore the wasteland with Delsin, Peridot, and Scout. "Peri, I'm out. Mind dropping a dispenser?" Delsin asked. "Nyehhh.... Why don't you just suck the lights out of your Pip-Boy? I'd like to save our metal for emergencies." Recruit Raul. Wipe out Caesar's Legion Join Mr. House, and help turn Vegas into a technological superpower. Make a gem kindergarten and give him blueprints to TF2 sentries/teleporters/dispensers Category:Blog posts